A Uncovered Legend
by Linnadhiel
Summary: The day that changed our lives forever, was, at first nothing special and boringly normal(alike to our thoughts on normal everyday life back then) But when five wizard's come and spirit us away, the day, and our lives as whole turn anything BUT, nothing special, or boringly normal. We learnt about a past we didn't know we had, and learned pain we don't know we could have taken...
1. Are We Witch's?

**Chantelle- This a VERY rough, first version so bare with us. This might be in major editing at some point in the future...**

**Help also needed for a good title, any suggestions would be great!**

**Anyway this is co-written with Very Bored 123.**

**Originally written on Wattpad, I'll put the link to my Wattpad profile, on my profile on here!**

* * *

...Chapter 1...

...Chantelle's POV...

It was a completely normal day that day, or so we thought.

I was leaning against the wall reading my book and Erykah was laying on the futon daydreaming.

When suddenly there was a loud 'crack'. I looked up from my book, my mouth fell open and I felt my eyes go wide. It then Erykah that snapped out of her daze, looking up her mouth and eyes went wide as well. We glanced at each other, then went back to staring. O_O

"No!"

"Fucking!"

"Way!"

We then started staring at each other, the stare turned into a grin, the grin then turned into a roar of laughter.

Now I suppose your all wondering what the hell we're laughing about, right?

Well there are three reasons as to why we're laughing:

First there's the fact that whenever we say something in unison or complete search others sentences, we find it highly amusing...

The second reason is that we were discussing a story we had written, but an hour ago, one that had a very scary similar start...

And the third reason is that there are bloody wizards in my room dammit!

* * *

After we finished our little laughing fit we were able to see who exactly these ' bloody wizards' were.

There right at the front, was Albus Dumbledore. On his left(our right) was Remus Lupin and on Dumbledore's other side( his right, our left) was Sirius Black. Behind them was Arthur Weasley(our left) and Nymphadora Tonks (our right).

All of whom were wearing almost identical amused expressions on there faces.

"Fucking hell! I must have fallen asleep, now I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's it, I'm dreaming." Erykah mumbled the last bits but yelled the first. She continued mumbling incoherently.

"I'm not very sorry to say this is not a dream eureka, its not possible- at least I don't think it is- for two people to have exactly the same dream. Presides I didn't fall asleep now did I." I informed her cheerfully, grinning. "Do you want me to pinch you anyway."

"NO, no and no! I'm fine with your smart ass answer." she replied. We then started to bicker, this wasn't an unusual thing to see, We were ( still are) what I like to call sister-friends, we might as well be sisters we've known each other almost all are lives ( since age 4).

We had been bickering for a few minutes, when we heard someone clearing their throat. We both stopped mid sentence, having forgot that anyone else was in the room, looked up into the amused eyes of Dumbledore.

We laughed nervously.

" So what do do we owe the pleasure, professor Dumbledore?" I asked smiling.

"Ah yes, however amusing it may be to watch you both, lets get on to business shall we." he replied.

"Sorry, but before you start, this doesn't have anything to do with getting rid of Voldemort and The Order Of The Phoenix dose it?" I asked.

" Yeah, good point does it?"

Dumbledore chuckled, and Mr. Weasley stepped forward.

"Yes, it dose. The order thinks you'll be a-"

"Why don't you just ask us outright if we won't to join, hmm? Because I'm pretty sure you already know the answer Dumbledore, with that brain of yours. But our answers yes, we'll come with the you, and yes we'll join the order if you let us." I interrupted smiling, already know what they were going to say. "but I have one question for you; why us? I mean there are thousand, no millions of other people out that could do just as well if not better then us. So can you answers me that please, before you say anything else?"

They were the ones that stared this time.

Finally Dumbledore spoke

"I see you get straight to the point Miss. Saunders"I blinked and raised my eyebrows at the use of my last name. " but it just makes this a lot easier, we are glad that you have accepted our request though we did not make it, and I think it also counts Miss. Howard as well, yes" Erykah nodded at this.

"We are in need for people like you two, who know what will happen in our future. You will help save many lives. But the reason we chose you two is because you both originally COME from our world." he stated smiling.

"Sir,can I ask a few more questions?" I asked also smiling.

"Yes you can ask as many questions you like though you may not get an answer to all of them." Dumbledore replied chuckling.

"Thank you, well first off why in the world are there so many of you, surely it can't take five people just to get two 15 year old girls?"

They all chuckled at this, Tonks was the one to answer. " That's because everyone wanted to go, we were told this would probably end a some what fun mission, as well as the fact that we all also wanted to meat you both. The only warning we got was that you might know more then what most people know about most of us." she finished grinning.

"what should we expect when we get there? Grimmauld place I mean."

Sirius answer this one " I'm not very sure how to answer that, can you ask something more pacific?"

" I mean as in how people will act towards us you know order members. I'm pretty sure I know what to expect from the kids, as well as Fred and George, but just not the order members."

" Well as Tonks has said everyone wanted to come, so I

should think that you will get a warm welcome."

" Are we witches?"

"Yes"

" Will we be able to go to Hogwart?"

"Yes, I should think so."

" What's our blood status." Erykah interrupted. "Not that it matters... much."

"Half-blood,"he must have saw are confused expressions, because he continued " all shall be explained latter."

"One last question from me; how will will we catch up with everyone else, O.W.L's are this year after all?"

"You will be staying at Hogwarts for most of the summer. You will be studying for most of that time,."

"wait, we aren't having homework are we?" Erykah had actually payed attention, wow that's something.

"No, not in the summer, but yes in the school year." Dumbledore had been answering all these educational questions.

Eryakh groaned. " we have enough with GCSE's ya know, now we have to study for O.W.L'S great. Just great."

" Right you got any more questions to ask Eureka?"

"Nope!" she said popping the P.

"Right I suppose I should pack then." I said going over to my wardrobe and puling my big purple bag from the top shelve. Erykah went out the door mumbling something to do with going to the toilet.

" Hey, can one of you put an extension charm on my bag." I asked

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

...Erykah POV...

When I got out of the loo I found all of them standing out on the landing and Chantelle hauling a huge bag out of her room.

" You actually believe they are who they say they are. I mean their characters from a movie."

" Their from a book Erykah."

"Whatever you say. And how can they prove their wizards and witch?" I said walking over to them. I first eyed 'Dumbledore' then pulled on his beard. He yelped and I walked on to Remus. I yanked at his tash. He growled? I barked at him and walked over to Sirius who was to holding his face ferret. and sniffed him ( I knew he had been living ruff so he would smell bad.) he smelled fresh. But I then realised he was part of the order so he would of at least had a bath or shower lately. I think he was relieved I didn't make him bald. Next was Tonks who looked nervous for unknown reason. Her hair was purple so I had to see if it was a wig. I yanked her hair and she grabbed my hand and pulled it down. Lastly was Aurther. One hand was holding his tash and one was holding his orange hair. I smiled and said:

" I knew you were the real deal I just like pulling men's facial hair! Don't you remember the time I pulled that homeless persons beard Chantelle?" She did a face palm and said:

" Sadly yes, sadly I do."

"Lets go before Tonks goes into code red." Sirius said. We lead the way down the stairs. " So where does the famous Erykah live?"

"10 linkinholt way." I said almost walking into the wall. " So how are we gonna get there? Broomstick, apparate? Please not apparate please say broomstick." Dumbledore chuckled.

"sorry but we were in a hurry to see you so we apparated here."

" No!" I yelled " Cant we walk instead?"

" I superpose so."

When we got there I snuck in the back. I did'nt want to explain having five wizards and a Chantelle with a huge purple bag with her.

We had to sneak passed the open living room and believe me that's pretty hard with Chantelle dragging that huge bag with her.

We eventually got to my room without being caught ( no idea how), I puled two bags out of my wardrobe, and filled it with as much as I could. I decided I would get change, so I kicked everyone out.

I ripped my tie off and chucked it onto my bed. I put my uniform ( from school.) on the back of my wardrobe door. I put on a pair off jeans and a plain sleeveless t-shirt with the words ' I love to sleep' imprinted on it. I put a blue hoodie on and undone the zip. I put on my green high tops and quickly picked up my bag. I walked out to see them all crowed at the top of the stairs waiting for me.

" OK lets go." I whispered. " Right I think we should apparate now considering Chantelle has a ridiculous bag with her." They nodded and held their arms out in front of them. We did the same but I held onto Sirius's arm because I knew what would happen. We were zapped into a whirl of... something. When we eventually I found that I was about to be sick, but for some reason Dumbledore had a bucket on hand.


	2. What? Have I got my T-shirt backwards?

...Chantelle's POV...

So when Erykah had finished throwing up in the bucket handed to her by Dumbledore, we began to walk down the dull street we had apparented to. We stopped in the middle of number 11 and 13. that's strange shouldn't we be able to see it,we know where it is after all.

Dumbledore gave us a piece of parchment which read:

_The headquarters of the order of the phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

As we ( more like me, Erykah skimmed it.) number twelve grew in the middle of 11 and 13.

We followed them in as they opened the door, the books ( and films I guess) were right this place was really dark and dirty.

We continued through the house in to the kitchen where Molly Weasley was as well as what seemed to be quite a few other order members, the golden trio and the Weasley twins (I think caution is needed here) were there as well.

The entire room went silent, they were all staring at us. Damn I don't like people staring.

" What, have I got my t-shirt on backwards or something. Stop fucking staring will you, its really starting to piss me off." I chuckled at Erykah's antics.

"Some of you may already know but for the benefit of the those that don't, this is Chantelle Saunders and this is Erykah Howard, and they are here to help with certain difficulties in the future concerning Voldemort." Dumbledore explained.

"Certain difficulties, certain difficulties, that's the understatement of all understatements!" Erykah stated/ yelled.

"Erykah, you shouldn't have said that, they probably think the futures really bad now, idiot." I said nudging her in the side.

"It is bad...for Voldemort..." Came the reply

Several face brightened at the last line( Harry's especially )

After getting over that, Ron asked the question that I was dreading,

"What do you mean 'the future' how would you know!"

"Err well in our world where theres no magic whatsoever, this person called J.K. Rowling wrote seven book about erm harry potter, hang on I've got them in my bag." I answered laughing nervously.

Erykah face-palmed " Of course she dose." She muttered. I sent her a glare.

I unzipped my bag, I was digging around with my whole top half of my body inside the bag " Aha I found then !" I came back up with 3 book s in my hands, I put then on the floor and went to get the rest.

" Erm chantelle you didnt bring all your books." She obviously saw the look on my face because she said, " Right why did I ask."

" Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone- Harry's first year, Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets- second year, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban- third year, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire- forth year, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix- fifth yeah, Harry Potter and the half-Blood Prince- sixth year, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows- what would be seventh year." I said showing them the books when I said the title.

"You and Hermione should get on like a house on fire." Erykah said grinning." But what in the hell happened to your bag !"

"Shut up Eureka. And to your question I asked Remus to put an extension charm on it, so I could fit everything I wanted in there." I said .

" Yes everyone needs a whole library in there bag don't they."

There was a long silence, but then the golden trio( minus Hermione) Fred, George, Ginny and Erykah burst out laughing.

"What so funny about that?" I asked pouting.

"What... Isn't...Funny About it. Its... Just... That... She's right... You and Hermione... Would get get... Along... Well." Ron said in-between laughing.

* * *

...Erykahs POV...

" And I think we would get on well." I said sitting down next to Ron. Chantelle dragged her bag and sat next to Hermione,who was opposite us.

" So have you read the books too?" Harry ( he was on the other side of me.) asked.

" No I've watched the movies." I answered. His eyes went wide.

" They've made movies about me?" I nodded, ginning.

" I think the books are better." Chantelle said.

" Well I think the movies are better and anyway you haven't even seen all the movies."

" I still think the books are better, especially when it comes to quidditch. The movies didn't do the best on that."

" Well they didn't have the right equipment for the fourth movie coz of the credit crunch." I argued.

" And who's fault was that?"

" The government."

" What's the government?" Ron asked.

" It's like the ministry but no magic." I said. He nodded

" You two argue are like an old married couple." Hermione stated.

"We know!" me and Chantelle said together

" What's a movie?" Ron asked. I pulled out the 1st movie from the harry potter series and handed it to Ron. " So what happened to us in our first year was made onto this?" I nodded and he handed it back to me.

" And you complain about me bringing a huge bag with me, when you've got two." Chantelle said.

" Yes, but I've brought less stuff with me. Lets just stop arguing." she nodded and there was an awkward silence until molly said,

" Dinner is served." Molly shouted and brought in some food. . We got up from the sofa and walked into the dining room. We sat at the end of the table and waited for the food.

We were served tomato soup with garlic bread. The drink was butterbeer. It was the best drink I had ever had. The tomato soup was lovely. For dessert we had ice cream. I don't think I'll ever have a dinner like that again

" I'll have Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasley show you to your bedroom. I'm afraid you'll have to share a room with them as we're tight for space here." Dumbledore said

" That's OK. Were used to sharing."

" I'll show you where your bedroom is."

" OK. Just don't tell Erykah anything intelligent. It goes in one ear and out the other with her." Chantelle said. I glared at her.

" That's not true. It probably doesn't even go in one ear."

"My point exactly." she said looking Sirius.

" Not another idiot." Hermione face-palmed.

" I'm still here you know and that's not nice to Ron ." I said

" I think that's the point." chantelle said

" Hey." Me and Ron said together.

" Come on you two go to bed." Hermione. said

" It's really early though." I said fluttering my eyelashes.

" That doesn't work on me." She said so I gave her puppy dog eyes. " I'm sorry but I'm not harry or Ron ." I gave up.

" Fine as long you don't wake me up as eairly as you wake those two up." I said.

" Why?"

" Put it this way you wake me up it will be the last thing you do." I said giving her the death glare.

" OK OK."

" But Chantelle on the other hand, she loves to get up early." I said nodding

" Oh no I don't!

" For last time we are not at a pantomime any more." I facepalm.

" Defiantly an old married couple."

"No, we're not we're sisters." Chantelle said.

" You are? I didn't know that.". Ron said.

" No, but we're sister-friends, unrelated sister, unofficial adopted sisters or anything else you can think of to call us." Replied Chantelle.

" That's enough come on, BED." Hermione said and she led upstairs and we followed. We were at the top of the house in the last bedroom. We walked in and there was three beds made up for us.

" I tax the one near the window!" I shouted and ran over too the bed and jumped onto the bed and laid back onto it. " Aghh I've forgotten my bags."

" Sigh, you forgot your bag." Nod. "Well go get it hen stupid."

" I can't be bothered to I've been sick coz of Sirius, and well I'm too tired too."

" I'll go and get it."Hermione sighed

" Thanks Hermione. I owe ya one." I said ginning.

" Right I'm going to get my PJ's on." Chantelle said." Can you turn the other way please?" I sighed and closed my eyes.

A few minutes after I closed my eyes I heard Hermione come in. I opened my eyes to find Chantelle reading and Hermione carrying my bag and my rucksack on her shoulder.

" Thanks." I said taking my bags off of her and put them on my bed. I pulled my PJ's out and went into the bathroom which was across the hall. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't the worst or the best looking girl in my year. I mean my hair was dyed black with a purple streak. and was Just below my shoulder. I have grey blue eyes which change depending on the light.

Chantelle had died her hair purple which is butt level ( which recently had to have quite a few inches loped off because of an incident with some bubble gum...) and grey blue eyes like me. She's a bookworm that's why I said she and Hermione would get on like a house on fire. I also said me and Ron would get on well because like him I'm not the brightest bulb lit. I walked out of the bathroom and turned the corner and in front of me was the twins. I stopped dead in my tracks. They smiled at the same time, which was creepy. And cool. Do you think they practice that?

" Good evening Erykah." One of them said. It was one of those voices that you would expect from the Weasley twins.

" Good... evening, And what do I have the pleasure of talking to you tonight?" I asked a little worried but put on a fake posh English accent. According to most people I have twang of an Irish accent, but I am half Irish and a quarter Scottish.

" Me and George would like to ask you a few questions." The one on the right said. Left George. Right Fred. Got it. I think.

" Go ahead." I said. I wouldn't of minded if it was morning, but it was late so I was tired. But I could answer a few questions even if it was from the two bookends. Just don't tell them I called them bookends.

" If you really know all about us then tell us something that has happened in the past.?" George asked.

" Well I know for a fact that you drank an ageing potion to enter for the tri-wizard tournament. And I also know that you will open a joke shop. I mean who else would be better joke shop owners?" I said ginning. They turned to each other grinning also. " Night boys." I said and walked into our room. I crawled under my covers and went to sleep.


	3. Semi-permaent Marker Oh Dear!

...Chapter 3...

...Chantelle's POV...

We ( meaning me and Erykah) woke up early the next morning. We had agreed the night before to do so, so that we could err well lets just say we're gonna mess with the boys heads ( or should I say faces.)

We didn't bother getting dressed, because we were going back to bed after this.

" First stop?" Erykah asked, whispering.

" The twins." I replied as I started walking towards their room.

" How do you know we're everyone's rooms are anyway." she asked.

"Shhh, I just do all right. Right we have to decide which one we're not doing anything to." I said.

"Why?"

" Because then it will look like they did, it not us." I answered. " So which one is going to get the blame?" I asked pointing at their sleeping forms.

" I don't know. Pick one of them and I'll pick the other, then we play rock paper scissors. then the one the winner picked will get the blame." she answered.

" Wow Erykah you actually something that makes sense, it's a miracle." I whisper yelled dramatically.

" Shut up. OK I pick Fred." She whispered back.

" Then I'll take George."

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

" Scissors!" We both got scissors .

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!" That time I got rock and Erykah got paper.

" Fred it is then."

We then got on with drawing on George's face with red, blue and black semi-permanent marker ( found near Hermione's bed):red circles on his cheeks and around his lips, black and blue around his eyes. Different colour hearts and the like.

" Right," I said giggling at the sight. " Next is Ron and Harry."

We quietly shut the door as we turned around and headed for Ron and Harry's room.

We did the same to them as we did George( plus a Hitler moustache).

Going back to bed only after we drew all over Sirius' face and gave him a hair cut.

...

The next morning we woke up to George screaming at Fred. That was then followed by Harry and Ron screaming too.

Me and Erykah both grinned at each other, and causally got ready for the day.

When we got down to the kitchen everyone ( minus Sirius, who didn't seam to be down yet) that we drew on was looking grumpy. Who'd blame them, with moustaches and hearts and swirls and black eyes and red lips all over their faces.

It was then that Sirius came in the room looking very, very angry. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Fred, who's face was clean with an exception of a scared expression.

With that a chaise ensued.

With 'Look what you did to my hair my precious hair' from Sirius and ' I didn't do it' from Fred.

After about half an hour of this George and Sirius finally flopped down into there respected seats.

" That was a bit pointless wasn't it?" I commented dryly.

"I didn't know you talked very much, only when you want to know something, and to elighten us with your knowlege" Cheeky was how Tonks said this.

" Ha! I've been talking more then Erykah and she's the one that talks to much." I said but added as an after thought;"Which doesn't count the screaming, squawking, squeaking and the monkey impressions."

" What impressions?" The adults said startled.

"Nothing, you heard nothing." Erykah said before I could reply, but insuring that I got a dirty look.

While the adult had looked startled, the young people (the Weasley children, Hermione, harry...) looked curious. Poor Erykah. Nah not really.

...

After we had finally finished breakfast, Ginny pulled us aside and said:

" It was you wasn't it, who did that to the boys ." she exclaimed.

"Why would you think that!" I commented, rising you eyebrows.

" Because the twins always use magic in their pranks, and if they can't they use magical items. Pursides their of age now."

I sighed "Fine fine you got us what are you going to do now? Tell Sirius it was us so we can face his wrath."

"What, no why would I do that?"

" Because Fred is your brother, and we put the blame on him." Erykah answered.

" No I thought that was pretty cool, who's Idea was it to put the blame on Fred by not doing anything to him."

"Blaming Fred was my idea." I said .

" Well... it was my idea to play rock, paper, scissors to choose who had the clean face." Erykah said nervously.

" Cool. You must have some nerve to mess with Sirius's hair and tash." she smiled. We grinned back.

* * *

...Erykah's P.O.V...

Of all people I would never of thought that Ginny would of guessed that it was us. But I suppose there was one floor with our plan. Fred would never play a prank on his twin. It's like pranking himself. And then there's the fact all the blame on himself too. She might actually know the twins better then most people. ( A.N. She doesn't have any confidence in me. How could you Erykah !?)

" You four would get on so well." she sighed. I actually thought she looked worried. I laughed inside.

" And you thought the twins were bad on their own, wait until we get together." I smirked. Now she looked even more worried, even scared.

" Yes, you obviously have no idea what we are capable of do you?" Chantelle said keeping a straight face. Now she looked white with fear. She really was gullible.

" Only joking. We're much, much worse." I said smirking. She got paler and paler and we walked off leaving her there worried like hell. But hey that's how we roll.

We walked into the lounge and my eyes fell on the boys faces. They were clean but red raw from them scrubbing. They were all miserable as hell. Well so would I if I had been scrubbing my face for an hour. Sirius was looking in a mirror prodding at his Hitler tash. Harry was mumbling something to himself, Ron was staring into space, probably thinking about revenge and Fred talking to George in hushed angry whispers.

Ginny slowly edged in after us still kinda pale, which, of cause Chantelle noticed.

"There's no need to be afraid of us child, we not going to bite you." I've given up trying to stop her talking that, like she was from the middle-ages. She doesn't do it all the time but isn't what I'd call rare for her to speak like that. Like I always say; she's weird.

She got a few curious looks, for both what she said and how she said it, I guess. Sometimes she can be so annoying, but then again so can I (A.N- Chantelle: understatement.) she can also be a right prat. She just gave a hint to the boys. The twat.

" That's not very nice, is it?" Chantalle said, glaring at me.

" How the fuck did you know about that?" I said, frowning, " I didn't say anything" Then I woundered...

" WITCH, SHE'S A WITCH." I yelled grinning. Chantelle face palmed,

" We all are, you dyslectic brain cell on steroids!" She bellowed at me.

" You should really brush your teeth more often dude." I said calmly.

" Your calling me a man now, are you?"

" Stop being a drama queen!" I shouted, getting angrier by the minute.

" Oh, me a drama queen, at least I'm not an attention seeker!"

" You did not just call me an attention seeker! At least I don't bury myself in books all day! No offence Hermione." I said the last bit calmly,

" At least I have a brain!"

" At least I have a social life!"

" I do have a social life, if I didn't then you wouldn't be here, would you?"

" Yes I would, those lot would pick me up!"

" Then where would we be!?"

" Still here!"

She sighed and started rubbing her temples, looks like an incoming head ach if you ask me..." Lets just stop arguing, this is getting old."

" Whatever. At least I win." I grinned. She rolled her eyes and sighed. The rest of them were staring like we had just insulted the queen, but hey, we're always getting those looks. So we're used to getting them. I sat down next to Fred who was still glaring at George. " How's the face mate." I said to Fred, grinning.

" Shut up." He snapped. I just grinned. Chantelle sat with Hermione probably discussing the latest books. I suppose I should feel sorry for Fred, after all he is the better twin. Wait did I just say that.

'No you thought it...' Chantelle's voice echoed around my head, damn her and her smart arse answers!


	4. Erykah Likes To Punch People!

**A.N **

**Chantelle- Hermione's a bit out of character in the beginning of this chapter, so sorry about that!**

* * *

...Chapter 4...

...Chantelle...

How rather strange. She didn't say it out loud, but I still heard it. Well maybe not heard it exactly, but there's no other way to put it, well there might be but I'm not going to try to find the word.

I looked in front of me, staring into space, and from what I could tell eyes glazed over. I could tell by the the fact that my sight goes unseeing and yet seeing... If you get what I mean... which you probably don't...

Any-who, unlike what Erykah thinks, me and Hermione WEREN'T talking about the latest books.

" Hello anyone there, Chantelle, Chantelle. " Hermione was waving her hand in front of my face, making me blink and bring myself back to reality.

"What? Sorry, just thinking."

"Right. About what?"

" Stuff, I was thinking about stuff that, even you, Hermine, wouldn't understand." I said with a smile, or rather a smirk .

"And why is that?" Hermione said frowning.

" Because you don't read fan-fiction, now do you? I've been reading it since I was 11!"

"And how would fan-fiction have anything to do with whats going on at the moment?"

"It just does. I don't think you'd get the connection. even if I did explain." I finished yawning.

" And how would you know if I would understand, or not."

I sighed," I just do. I just know these things Hermione, it's hard to explain..."

" A Geek fight! GO GO GO!" Erykah shouted, smirking.

" Shut up!" Me and Hermione shouted at her.

" OK, OK." she said putting her hands up and sat down next to Remus, putting her hands behind her head. " I'll let you continue with this bitch fight."

Me and Hermione shared a look- and made a silent agreement.

At the same time we both yelled" CHARGE!" and with that we both leaped off the sofa. Erykah let out a loud squawk-like cry as we came crashing down on her.

" Get off of me! Somebody help me I'm being attacked by nerds. Oi stop laughing, it's not funny! They're killing me, don't you care!" Everyone in the room had started laughing, you don't normally see Hermione physically attacking someone after all, that added to Erykah's overly dramatic reaction, equals great free entertainment( which Erykah provides anyway, but I don't think they know that, so shh, they can find out on their own!)

* * *

...Erykah POV...

What they didn't count on was me using my Judo training on them. (A/N Erykah: I actually do go to Judo!) Of cause, I could only fight one of them, but I figured that if I fight Chantelle, Hermione would back off, because I don't think she'd want to be thrown about. I smirked and grabbed Chantelle's arms and twisted us over so I was holding her down with one hand around her neck, then I put her arm under my armpit and clamped it down, then held my hand. I put my legs in a running position an waited for her to struggle and she did, but I had a firm grip on her and followed her wherever she went when she was moving about. She's just lucky I didn't use devil's strangle on her After about ten minutes of me holding her down she gave up.

"OK, I give in." she said as I let her go, but I didn't let my guard down, she rarely gives up in a fight, and to confirm my suspicions she turned around sharply and ran at me like a maniac, like you would expect from me. Instead of using my training, I held out my fist and she ran right into it. She stumbled backwards holding her nose, her overly long hair fanning around her hiding her face, from view. Everyone ran to her to see if she was alright. A second after I had done it, I ran over to her. It was like my mind was blank, then I remembered what happened to me when he hit me.

"Are you OK? I'm sorry, I got carried away. You know what I'm like with fighting. I'm so sorry." I apologised to her. The reason I took up Judo was for self defence against the ' arse hole-ish bastard of a man' as Chantelle so fondly calls him... No one knows what happened to me except Chantelle, as I can trust her with anything.

"Yes, I'm fine, I know what you mean." she answered. The others looked at us funny, but I ignored them.

"It's not broken, I can tell you that, I've had a broken nose before." I told her.

"Yes I remember now, you were in a fight with a year 7 weren't you?" she lied. Everyone turned to me with weird real reason was a secret that only we keep . No one knows the real reason and no one ever will.

"Yeah, he thought I didn't know Judo, turns out he knew karate." I lied back.

" 'Sides if it was broken I'm sure it would hurt A LOT more then it does at the moment, I would have heard the crack as well..." She reassured me, her voice slightly muffled by the hand she still held to her face, how she knew I was still guilty about it was beyond me...

"You like to fight don't you?" Tonks stated.

"It's a hobby of mine."

" We all have our many reasons for fighting, or just being down right violent, some of us more so then others, but there is always reason or a cause for any such a thing." Chantelle stated, showing these people who didn't know us, but knew we knew them, some of her sagely wisdom.

" Who was that you quoted there?" The Weasley twins asked her at the same time, as we all sat question caused Chantelle to scowl at them.

" Myself." _Dumb arses_ , I hear echo in my mind, causing me to snicker.

* * *

...Chantelle's POV...

While being able to hear some of each others thoughts was strange, I don't think it came as much of a surprise as it would have if we were anyone else, we had been able to just KNOW what the other thought, and was about to say before they said it for years, anyway. To us, this was just an upgrade, a very cool and very epic one at that, but still just an upgrade.

I breathed out a long suffering sigh, through my mouth, I wish there had been no need for Judo training, but alas some things just can't be.

I always saddens me greatly when I think about this sort of thing when my heart-sister is involved. I will always want to protect my friends, even if I my life was lost, I would die a happy person. So if one of my friends was hurt any way, physically, mentally, or emotionally, and I could have done something to stop it, it feels like I have failed.

I hate to see most people in pain, It makes me hurt inside too...

Erykah turned to face me, a look in her eyes that only I, her secret keeper could understand. Her gaze held sadness and understanding. My guess is that I projected that last thought of mine a little to loud, we're really going to have to try and get a better understanding of this bond we have, that we have almost always had, though not as intense as it is now...

Yes, we have been through a lot together, and we will get though this too. She has random outbursts of anger, which has landed her in quite a few detentions in her lifetime and now she has been put in anger management, you'd think after she kept breaking noses, they'd do it sooner, but hey, that's English ignorance for you. However, now that we weren't in the muggle world anymore, she will go back to her violent way. But I will help her through this, remind her of the strategies her counselor has taught her.

She smiled as if she remembered something. It was a smile that showed that she was determined to not let her past make her who she is now, although some of the past events have brushed off on her, even though she is determined to be less violent, there is a side to her, that it is best as many people as possible do not see.

"Hey, I've just remembered that I packed half a ton of sweets in my bag. You guys want to try muggle sweets?" she asked, changing the subject and lifting the awkward silence. They nodded eagerly as me and Erykah ran up the stairs to our room and dug out the sweets in one of her pockets of the suitcase, which was filled with mars bars, haribo, twix, gummy bears, bounty bars, milky way, toffee crisp and quite a lot more. She also picked up a crate of sunkist drinks, which were her favourite drink, which also gave her a very high sugar rush. We bundled it into our arms and pockets and went downstairs again, well actually, we slid down the banister. The look on their faces when we walked in was highly amusing.

We dumped it all in the middle of the floor and invited everyone to eat as much as they wanted.

"Lets have a burping contest." she smirked. She always won this. Every time. She chucked everyone a can of sunkist and most of us openedthem with no trubbll, but the Weasley's didn't know how to open it, so we opened it for them and we started to gulp it down. When everyone had come up for air, Erykah was still drinking it. We couldn't hold in the burps while she was drinking, so we let our inner beast out. Hermione, Ginny and I made an OK burp. Ron and Harry's burbs were a lot louder than ours. The twins made an impressive set of burps and Erykah, of cause, made the best. That was one of her many _talents. _She could burp the alphabet all the way through and back again, but it was barbaric if you ask me. We all laughed at her almighty burp, but Mrs Weasly thought it was disgusting, and I had to agree. We then tucked in to the sweets, which intrigued Mr Weasly.

"So Harry, I forgot to ask, How did the hearing go?" I asked Harry. He looked up at me.

"Yeah, great, I got cleared of all charges. I thought you could tell the future?" he answered.

"just making conversation." I muttered.

"Ah, that reminds me, you two can never tell anyone what happens in the future." Professor Dumbledor said in a serious tone, looking at both of us. We nodded.

"We understand Professor." Erykah said in a just as serious tone, something most people don't normally get to hear from her.

"It's for your own safety girls." he added. Erykah shot a quick glance over to the twins, then looked back over to Professor Dumbledore. Well it looks like Erykah's already disobeyed Dumbledore! We nodded again and he walked out of the room, leaving us to our little picnic. Erykah chucked a packet of Rolos at Mr Weasley, who almost dropped them. She grinned.

* * *

...Erykah POV...

We stuffed our faces with the sweets and now I was hanging my head over the end of the sofa, with my eyes closed and Chantelle was probably talking to Hermione about the Hobbits. I sensed someone near by and sneaking around me, then there's the fact that everyone went silent. Something was going to happen.

"You so much as lay a finger on me, I will shove your head so far down the toilet, you'll be in the muggle sewer system for a week." I threatened them, opening my eyes. The twins were about to drop a floating bag of flour on me. I jumped out of my spot just as they were going to drop it. "Why the bloody hell were you going to drop that on me?" I asked getting up and standing in front of George, trying to make myself taller, but it didn't work. I was always tall for my age, until I got to year 8, then I stopped growing at 5 feet 5 inches. He was at an extra head and a half, which made me feel even more smaller. Chantelle had always been the tallest of both us. _Lucky Bitch. _I though to myself, which made her give me a filthy look. Damn she heard me! I diverted my gaze to George's eyes.

"Just getting pay back." he smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said plainly, looking accusingly at Ginny, who looked innocent, then I saw Hermione trying not to laugh. I shot her daggers, then looked back up at George. He and Fred smiled.

"You can't prank the prankster." They said wisely. I laughed.

"Well, we kind of did you know." I smirked.

"We?" George frowned.

"Forget I said anything." I said slowly stepping back towards the door, so slowly they didn't notice.

"Tell us who your partner-in crime is!" Fred pushed me for an answer. I smiled then bolted out of the door and up stairs as fast as I could and into our room. I put my foot in front on the door, stopping them from getting in. It actually worked. I shrugged and kept my foot there for a while, but I couldn't stay there for much longer, so I stepped aside and watched as Fred and George fell into our room in a heap. I laughed at them, but they soon got up and came over to me.

"Are you going to tell us who your accomplice was?" George asked me.

"NEVER!" I yelled at them. They exchanged glances and charged at me. They grabbed me and pulled me to the floor.

"We'll give you one more chance, are you going to tell us?" George repeated. I shook my head. They then started to tickle me. I screamed with laughter as they tickled.

* * *

...Chantelle's POV...

I don't like to eat to many sweats. Do you want to know why? It makes me feel sick, It's horrible.

That was the only reason that I was the only one of the lot of us that wasn't slouching in my chair, looking and feeling as if I was going to bring up my last meal.

And so I watch Erykah being cornered by the twins with no little amusement, but when she said _we,_ I froze, and my first thought after her slip up was; '_That son of a hippogriff!_

When Erykah and her current stalkers left the room, I turned to Hermione and asked her the question that had been trying to get out since the twins had tried to prank Erykah;

" So 'Mione? Why did you only grass on only Eyrkah and not both of us?"

" I heard you talking to Ginny, I told the twins only about Erykah because while Erykah was obviously trying to scare Ginny, you were just amused about the whole thing, and just having a bit of fun. besides I think you do a lot of the planning since you seem the more intelleget one, so I'm guessing that it was your idea that you prank only the boys. Thanks for that by the way, for not prank the girls as well"

" Yeah, well if we did that, then we would have had to prank ourselves as well." This whole conversation was held in hushed whispers, because since most of the aformationed boys were still in the room, and I didn't want to let them know about it, and I'm sure Hermione wouldn't want the boys to know that she knew.

"Well,' I said raising my voice so that the whole room could hear what I was saying ' I am going to go rescue my dear friend, from those obviously hyper recently turned young men, you call your older brothers." I stated looking at the Weasley Juniors in the room.

And so I made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I was about half way up when I heard Erykah shrieking with laughter, the kind of laugh that you only do when your being tickled, I chuckled in amusement, shaking my head and continued on up the stairs.

When I got within sight of door of the room the laughter was coming from, I was not surprised to find it was the room all of the girls shared.

It looked like the door had been kicked almost shut in the struggle I know my friend would have put up before she let them anywhere near enough to tickle her.

I silently walked my way towards the door, not like they would have heard anyway, but I couldn't help it! I had been accused of being a ninja several times in my life, my footsteps have always been known to be some for the quietest around.

Now as I opened the door a little, the sight that beheld me there was not one I would like to see again; both twins were pinning Erykah down, each had an elbow on each of Erykah's shoulders... Need I go on?

"Oi! Get your grubby hands off my sister!" I bellowed at them making them jump, but I continued "George Weasley! I thought you liked Angelina Johnson, not some random stranger you only just met a few days ago!" I saw George go completely red. "Fred your not in love are you? You have my approval as long as you don't hurt her!" Fred ignored me and kept his head facing away from me. I grinned a lot, showing all of my teeth as Fred went as red as his twin. I saw Erykah's cheeks get a little redder, but not as red as the twins.

" Awww, puppy love!" I teased and ginned.

* * *

.


	5. The Attack of the Bookends!

...Chapter 5...

...Erykah's POV...

They jumped when Chantelle shouted at them, which made me laugh even more. She had a talent for creeping up on people. They stopped, much to their disappointment that they didn't get the information from me. I smirked at them and sat up with a stitch from all the laughing. I stood up and got another drink from my bag. I threw one to Chantelle, but I gave her a Fruit Shoot; just because she can't eat to much sweats or chocolate, doesn't mean she can't drink sweat things. I turned to the boys, who looked like they were wondering whether or not we would punch them in the faces. But I don't hold much of a grudge over people.

"Want one?" I asked them. They shook their heads, kind of looking scared. "I don't bite, you know."

"Actually, you do bite, you bit Shay when she woke you up on year 8 camp." Chantelle said matter of factually. I glared at her. "And you punch, smack and use Judo on people." I gave her the deadliest glare possible and turned to the boys.

"Do you know when we're going to get our stuff?" I asked them.

"If you ask one of the adults, you'll get a definitely answer." Fred answered. I nodded.

"OK." I said happily and ran downstairs, leaving my can behind me. When I got to the bottom, none of the adults were there, so I did a little snooping. I put my head against a closed door, the only closed door, and listened. Hm, if Chantelle can hear my thoughts... Oi boogie brain, get down here and be quiet. I think she got the message, but a few seconds, they came down very quietly and joined me at the door.

"What if You-Know-Who, knows that they know the future? He will send his best death eaters after them. And then Harry will try to save them, probably killing himself in the process." Someone hissed, probably Mrs Weasley. We turned to each other. What if Voldermort did know about us? What if he did send people after us? Would it put other people in danger?

"Then we will protect them with everything we've got." A dull voice answered, which sounded a lot like Snape. We heard footsteps coming towards the door, which sent us into panic, but the boys grabbed us and apparated upstairs before people could know we were eavesdropping.

"Thanks." We said at the same time.

"It's OK." they said at the same time as well.

"Hey you want to scare them?" I grinned. They nodded and grinned back. They held out their arms and we took them smirking as we did. We popped downstairs behind Mrs Weasley, just as she was about to turn around.

"JUST BECAUSE YOUR OF AGE NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN USE MAGIC FOR EVERYTHING!" she yelled at the boys, then smiled at us. "Do you need any money for Diagon Alley?" we shook our heads.

"We'll exchange our muggle money."

" Or we could see if we have any family vaults in there, since we do after all originally come from the wizarding world, right Dumbledore."

" That would be correct."

" If I may ask, how would you know that, you have only been in our world for less then a day after all?" Sirius asked curious.

Chantelle replied in her usual matter-of-fact way;

" I'm physic."

"Right..."

"OK dears, you're going to get your stuff today with the others." Mrs. Weasley glared up at the twins. "If they do anything out of place then you tell me."

"We will." we said at the same time.

"You're just as bad as those two." she said walking off. I turned to the boys.

"Don't worry, we may be annoying and... violent, but the one thing we're not, is snitches. So don't worry you're pretty little heads off." I said in a childish tone, patting their heads. They looked relieved.

"Did you just call them pretty?" Chantelle asked suspiciously. My smile faded.

"No, you were hearing things." I said as if she was mad. "She's gone CRAZY!" I waved my arms around.

"And you do that." She face palmed.

"Oh, the irony." We laughed.

"You did call us pretty, are you trying to tell us something?" Fred smirked.

" Maybe I am, but I also called you little." I smiled, folding my arms, only looking at Fred, who went a little red.

"You have dimples!" George pointed at me.

"And you have ginger hair, your point being?" I don't exactly have dimples, but those holes you get near your mouth, if that makes sense.

"Aw, does Erykah have dimples?" they said in childish tone. I glared at them. Chantelle was laughing, but went into the living room to talk about books probably. "Aw, are you angry now?"

"If you don't shut up, I'll kick you in the golden balls." I spat with venom, clenching my fists.

"You know who you remind me of when you talk like that, Malfoy." George said, looking down at me.

"Don't insult me." I snapped. They smiled a little.

"Even if you did kick us there, we'd tickle you to death." I snapped my head up at them.

"You wouldn't dare."

"We already have, so what's stopping us now."

"Fuck." I muttered.

"That's your new nickname, dimples." Fred grinned, although his reply was a little slow.

"Whatever, bookends." I muttered and turned around to walk into the living room, but they grabbed my shoulders and turned me around again.

"What. Did. You. Call. Us?" They said, pretty angry.

"Nothing, I said nothing. You heard nothing." They lunged at me, ready to tackle me to the floor to tickle me, but I ran out of the way and into the living room, where all the others are. I shut the door and sat in front of it so they couldn't get in.

"What did you do?" Chantelle asked as they kicked the door open a little, causing me to jolt forward, but I pushed it back.

"She called us bookends." one of them said, kicking the door again. I suddenly had an idea.

"Chantelle, get the chair and bring it over here." I whispered to her.

She got that glint in her eyes which means she's up to something. She ginned, nodding and replied;

" I like your thinking!" She went and grabbed a chair and lifted it back over to the door, putting it under the door handle just before the twins tried to open the door again. " We're gonna have to be quick, before they remember they can apparate!"

"Well shut up then." I hissed to her. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Miss Howard?" he replied. I twitched at the use of my last name.

"You said you'd explain later how we are half-bloods."

"Yes, I did."

"It's later." I sat down on the floor, bring my knees up to my chest.

"Both of your mothers were Witches and your fathers were muggle-borns." he explained to us. I nodded.

"Do other people know us, like they did with Harry? Obviously it's different circumstances, but I was just wondering." I asked.

"No, just the people in the order." I nodded.

"So, are we going to get our stuff for school now. Plus, I don't want to be in here when they realize that they can apparate." Chantelle said, looking over towards the door.

"Yes, perhaps now would be a good time to go." Mrs Weasley said, standing up.

"Shit." me and Chantelle said at the same time.

"What?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"We need our shoes." We chorused again. She eyed us suspiciously, but held her arm out. We grabbed hold of her and she flashed us to our room. We quietly went over to our bags and dug out our shoes. I pulled out a pair of black boots to mach my black ripped skinny jeans (Like the ones P!nk wore in funhouse.) and my black short sleeved t-shirt. Chantelle put on a pair of black leather boots. I grabbed my leather jacket, which has studs in and we grabbed Mrs Weasley's arm again and and we were apparated downstairs to get the others.

"I suppose I'll come, I need some more supplies." Professor Snape said grabbing hold of my shoulder with his huge, claw like hand. I turned my head to face him, looking him in the eyes, with understanding. I knew what he went through, like everyone, who had read the books, but I understood what he had gone through as a child, only because I have had the same treatment from _him_. I smiled weakly and turned back to face the others as we apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Come on, we need to get everything." I said walking backwards. "Where are we going first?" I said dodging someone.

"Well, let's just make our way through." Mrs Weasley suggested.

"OK!" we said at the same time.

Bill, who had showed up at some point, sighed as if accepting some truth he really did not want to accept, "You're just like Fred and George."

"And that would be a bad thing?" I grinned.

"How many times have we told you, it's Gred and Forge." two voices said behind me. I stopped and turned the right way round.

"Oh fuck." I muttered.

"Oh fuck indeed." They smirked.

...Chantelle's POV...,...

Well I can say in great confidence that Erykah was right, we have angered a pair of prankster twins, we were pretty much doomed, then again it seems that the twins are just as doomed as us... I mean look at the anger on Mrs. Weasley's face... I think they would have been safer if they stayed in the house...

" Fred and George Weasley! Language! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"

The grins that had appeared on their face disappeared instantly.

" Err, Mum we didn't realise you would be here..."

" You'd better go back to the house before we decide to spill all your deepest darkest secrets to both the Daily Prophet _and_ the Witch Weekly!" I threatened, it was a bluff of cause, there wasn't enough information about the Weasley twins to do that; but that's what Fanfictions for, right? We may not have the actual information about them, but Fanfiction writers produce stuff like that daily!

The twins went pale;

" OK, we'll be off now then!"

And with that, they were gone. We laughed.

" Well that gets rid of the that problem doesn't it!" I said cheerfully, Mrs Weasley shot me disapproving yet relieved glance, of cause I doubt I've saved them from their mother for that long, she'll probably just give them a mouthful when we get back, all I did was delay it for them.

Erykah was still walking backwards, looking at all the shops with wide eyes. We were all laughing at her, running about like a maniac.

"Is she always like this?" Bill asked as she put her finger in an animal cage and got bitten by one of rats that was inside.

"It depends on whether she's angry or depressed. If not, then she will be high as someone on pixie dust." I smiled as she shouted at the rat, calling it names I didn't even know existed. I think she invented some new ones there...

" Well we better get off to Gringotts so we can unfreeze your vaults. As they have been inactive for around 14 years; Gringott's will freeze any vaults that have been inactive for up to five to ten years, it all depends on the type of vault it is." Bill explained, interesting... I wounder if Harry's vault were frozen...

" Oi! Eureka get your arse over here, we're off to Gringotts!" I shouted, with my hands to my mouth, to get Erykah's attention. She turned around, mid cussing the rat and ran over, holding her finger, muttering new new cuss words.

"The fucking wanktard of a rat, shitting bit me." she said angrily.

"How charming." Bill muttered, which made her glare at him. She put her finger in her mouth and cleaned her thumb of all blood.

"All better." she smiled, walking backwards again.

" You do realise you can get rabies from at rat biting you, right?" I asked raising my eyebrows, Erykah stops dead.

" Y-you can?" She asked starting to look a bit scared.

" Well, yeah of cause, people can die from it, I thought you knew this Erykah?" I asked again resisting the urge to grin.

" Errrrrr."

" Don't worry I'm just messing with you, while people can die from rabies gained from rats, those rats were _wild _ these are domesticated rats, so the only way your going to get rabies from those rats is if they have been somewhere filthy, so it is _highly _unlikely your going to get rabies from _these _rats, so stop worrying." I out right laughing at this point, Erykah glared at me, and her voice echoed though my head; _I'll get you back for that you bitch!_

I chuckled and replied remembering when I had projected to her before; '_No take it out on the twins with me.' _I paused ' _I think I'm getting the hang of this.' _She smirked and did the evil hands, wriggling her eyebrows as she did. She ran off again, into the distance. It seems like the drink has kicked in. At least she's hyper and distracting herself from a blade. The only down side to her going hyper, is that she can go a little stupid. She is smart when it comes to some things, but the things she really doesn't like, she blocks out completely. I joined in by running off with her, until we got to Gringotts bank. We sat on the steps while we waited for the others, talking about some random stuff, when she snapped her head up sharply. She stood up and stared at one point. I stood up too. After this point she seemed more... jumpy and depressed... I wonder what she saw.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I thought I saw- never mind." she said as Mrs Weasley and Bill arrived.

"Come on girls, into the bank." Mrs Weasley said, shooing us through the door. Inside there was a long isle with Goblin's working everywhere. When we got to the end of the isle, we went to talk to a Goblin.

"These two would like to un-freeze their accounts please." Bill said to him.

The Goblin looked up, " And what would their families be?"

" Saunders and Howard."

" We'll have to do a blood recognition, standard procedure for anyone Un-freezing a vault, follow me." I looked back at the two Weasley's, Mrs Weasley just shook her head.

" We'll wait out here dears."

I signed and ran to catch up with Erykah and the Goblin- who-I-needed- to-ask- his- name.

He lead us into a small bare room, which had nothing but a moderate size table with a large box taking up almost half of said table.

" We'll just have to prick your finger for a drop of blood, since all keys are retracted upon Freezing." the goblin informed us. Erykah fiddled with her boot and pulled something out. A Swiss army knife. She cut her finger and handed it to me.

"Can I have my knife back?" she asked me. I gave it back reluctantly. She just looked at me with something in her eye I hadn't seem in a while. Sadness and anger. Pure anger. What had she seen that made her so mad?

Well when I find out someone is going to be in big, BIG, trouble! They will wish that they were never born... Sorry, violent moment there...

I watched fascinated as each of the the parchments absorbed our blood, and all on it own began writing out two family trees which started with our names at the bottom were our blood had been, and it was just amazing to watch as names, dates, titles and blood status appeared, it was the first piece of this type of magic we were seeing, and it took my breath away...

" It seem's that Miss. Saunders is not only heir to the Saunders vaults, but the Hunt and Mcpherson vault as well!"

" Mcpherson!?" Erykah snickered.

I looked at her though the corner of my eye;

"My Grandma's maiden name."

I looked at my family tree again;

" Hay Eureka, looks like we're related!" I pointed at her name on my piece of parchment, on the very edge of it, " We're probably REALLY distance cousins."

" And it also seems that Miss. Howard is also heir to Howard, Paterson and Keeling vaults."

"Did you here that Erykah? We must be dirty rich with those vaults... All of those families mentioned, I'm _pretty_ sureare quite old..."

" That would be correct, Miss." Said the Goblin, Time to ask what his name was...

"If you do not mind me asking sir, what would your name be?" I asked politely, the Goblin blinked, obviously not used to being talked to nicely by our fellow Magical's.

" It is Nuzak, my name is Nuzak."

" So Nuzak, do you mind if we take these with us?" I said pointing at the parchments of family trees. He looked us over suspiciously, then answered,

"Of course you can Miss." he said and handed the scrolls to us. We were led out of the room and onto a cart- like thing, which we sat down on with Bill sitting in the middle of us.

When we reached the first vault, which was Erykah's, she got off with Nuzak and opened her vault. She stepped in and gathered some coins into a leather bound bag that Bill had given her. She re-appered a few minutes later, swinging the bag around her fingers as she sat back down next to Bill. I saw out of the corner of my eye that she had put the bag in her boot. Does she keep everything in her shoes?

Next was my turn to collect my money. I stood up and walked over to the door with Nuzak, who opened it for me. When all the locks were un-locked, I stepped into the vault. My eyes went wide with amazement. The room was filled to the brim with gold, silver and bronze coins, which I had inherited from my relatives. On the wall was a portrait of someone that was wearing an old fashioned dress that looked like it was from the Elizabethan era. I collected my coins from a huge pile on the floor, as well as some other interesting stuff and put them into a bag, which Bill gave to me. How many bags does he carry with him?

I stepped out of my vault and back into the cart. We set off with a silence just as awkward as before. Erykah was thinking about something, I could tell by the way she was looking into the darkness ahead. I need to know what it was she saw.

We got off of the cart and walked into the main hall, where Mrs. Weasley was waiting for us.

"Did you get your money?" she smiled to us.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'. "Let's go." Erykah skipped down the hallway and out into Diagon Alley, faking any happy emotion. She is very good at hiding emotions. "Where to first?" I asked, grinning. Erykah started to walk backwards again.

"Well first we'll go to the robe shop, then the book shop, then we'll get your schooling equipment, then your animals, your potions equipment, then lastly, your wands." Mrs. Weasley explained. I nodded and walked backwards as well.

After we had got our books, (Years 1,2,3,4 and 5.) we got our robes, with Erykah protesting over wearing a skirt. We then went and got our owls. Erykah got something called a Tropical Screech Owl which was a jet black owl, with amber eyes, and I got a snowy owl, like Harry, we then got our potions ingredients and equipment, we then got a broomstick each, a Firebolt, then we went to the best shop in the whole of Diagon Alley. Ollivander's wand shop.

We walked into the shop, the bell ringing, telling him that he had customers. He came forward from the many isles of wands in box's with a broad smile on his face.

"Ah, Come to get a new wand, have you?" We nodded. I looked over at Erykah, who looked a little happier. I guess getting a wand would make you happy. "So who's going first?"

"Chantelle can." She let me go first. He smiled again and hurried off to grab a handful of wands. He gave me the first box, which I opened with glee and picked up the wand. I waved it around, which caused a glass to break.

"Ah, how about this one?" he handed me another. Again, this one didn't want me. After a few more, I finally found the wand that suited me. "Willow, Phoenix feather and 13 and a half inches, made out of the wood many physics were born under." He informed me, then turned to Erykah and started the entire process again.

...Erykah's P.O.V...

I had made a silent thought to forget what I had saw, I am better than them and I always will be.

He handed me the first box and let me try it out. It really didn't suit me. I turned Bill's hair bright pink, which made me laugh, a real laugh. Then another wand made his nose go green. After a couple more wands, I found my wand.

"Holly, dragon heartstring and 13 inches. An unusal wand from me, but one that speaks righteousness and heroism. The wand of a born leader." he told me, picking up the box's and putting them back. I smiled and we handed over the money and walked out of the shop.

"It's amazing." I breathed. Mrs Weasley smiled at us.

"Come on, lets go home. Don't worry about Fred and George, they won't do anything if I'm there."

"No it's OK, it will give us something to do. We'll have a prank war." I replied. She looked a little scared, but held her arm out for us to hold. We apparated back to the house with a thud. We were greeted by everyone, asking us what things we got. We showed them our wands, broomsticks and owls.

"What did you call them?" Harry asked.

"Nut." Chantelle said wisely. "After an ancient Egyptian goddess of the sky and the the stars."

"Batman." I answered. "I got my influence from Snape." I grinned. There was a few muffled snigger's from Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"That's _Professor_ Snape to you." he said behind me. I turned to face him.

"Sorry, _Professor_." I said putting my wand into my boot.

"_Erykah, _you can't put your wand in your boot, it could get lost." Chantelle told me off like I was a child. I rolled my eyes.

"It won't because the wand fits perfectly inside it." I brushed it off.

"Whatever. Don't blame me if you break or loose it."

"Well, I won't loose it, because I know where it is." I answered. "Speaking of knowing where things are, where are the twins?" I asked. No one answered. "They're right behind aren't they?" They nodded. I slowly turned around to see two red headed, angry twins.

"We've got a proposal for you." They said, folding their arms.

"Go on." Chantelle and I said at the same time.

"Instead of us tickling you to death, how about a pranking war?" they asked. We smirked.

"Oh, bring it on." we said back.

"Wait, it wouldn't be fair, you two can use magic, we can't." Chantelle pointed out.

"So how about one twin goes with one of us? " I suggested. The twins looked at each other, silently contemplating weather they would be willing to prank each other. They turned back to us.

"I suppose so." They muttered, half heatedly. We smirked at each other.

"Bring it on bitch." I said to Chantelle, as Fred held his arm out for us to apparate upstairs. "We'll have Fred's room to plan and you'll have our room?" They nodded. I grabbed Fred's arm and we apparated upstairs. "So, what shall we do first?" I asked doing the evil hands. He chuckled a little.

"Well, we could start with muggle pranks?" I nodded and began to list all of the muggle pranks I could think of, receiving laughs at some of them. At last we decided to use bathroom pranks, using both magic and muggle pranks. While I wrapped cling film onto the toilet, Fred enchanted the shower head to stay freezing cold. I poured salt onto everyone toothbrush, accept from mine and Fred's. He filled a bucket of water up and placed it on top of the door. We high fived each other and waited in Fred's room.

"Now all we have to do is wait." I said grinning. "What should we do?" I asked.

"Talk?"

"About what?"

"Hm, can I ask you some questions?" I thought about it, but nodded and sat down on the floor with my legs crossed. Fred did the same. "Why do you have scars on your arm?" I looked down at my arm. I had forgot to cover them up. I looked back up at him, his face looked concerned. I sighed. I knew I'd have to tell them sooner or later, I just hoped it would have been later rather than sooner. I lowered my voice and told him everything that had happened to me. My step-dad abusing me for nine years. Physicaly, mentally, then he had the nerve to stick his tongue down my throat. He didn't like it that I was fighting back as I got older. Then the bulling. I was called fat, ugly and made out to be stupid because I was blond, that's why I dye my hair. After my mum and him did split up in the end, I couldn't take it all, the memories of him and the way he made me feel took over, and that's how I started cutting.

When I had finished, I looked up at Fred's face, which was showing pure disgust at how another human being could do that. I never really told anyone about what happened, only Chantelle, but even she can't know how I felt and feel now about it. Anger. At him for doing it, and anger at me for letting it happen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." he apologized.

"It's OK, it's not your fault. I just cover them up, so people don't notice. I guess I forgot this morning." I smiled weakly.

"He should be locked up in Azkaban for that." Fred remarked.

"He was, well in a muggle prison, unless he was secretly a Wizard."

"If he was a Wizard, he would have to of been a death eater."

"Anymore questions?" I said, changing the subject.

"How did you get that scar?" He pointed to the one on my eye. I smiled. This one wasn't anything to do with him.

"I got stabbed in the eye with a very sharp pencil." I pulled one out of my boot. I keep most things in my shoes.

"Bloody hell. Did it hurt?"

"Nah, not really, it was just shock. But it did bleed. Then I chipped a bone in my foot in three different places. I've still got a scar from that." I smiled showing him my Left foot. "That also tore ligaments in my ankle." I explained.

"Nice." He said sarcastically. I just grinned.

"But, I have hyper-mobility, which is where your joints are looser then other people's and I'm very flexible." I smiled.

"That sounded like a mouthful." he smiled back.

"Na, I'm used to explaining it." I shrugged. "Could you, not tell anyone please?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he smiled back. We then heard a cuss word coming from the bathroom. We both grinned at each other, then got up and ran outside to see Sirius covered in water with a furious look on his face. Then he placed his gaze on us. Fred grabbed my shoulder and we apparated into back into Fred's room. I was about to say something, when Fred put his finger up to his mouth. We listened to see whether he fell for it, and he did. He went downstairs, angrily muttering cuss words. We let out a sigh of relief, then high fived each other again. "Did you see the look on his face?" I laughed.

"The best I've seen in a while, maybe we should use muggle pranks often." he laughed back. "While we wait, do you want to play exploding snap?" he asked.

"Can you teach me?"

"Of course I can, I'm the master at exploding snap." he said rather proudly. I laughed as he dug out his pack of cards. We sat back down on the floor with our legs crossed and he started to tell me how to play.

"So when you see a pair, you put your wand over the top of the pile. Got it?"

"Yep." I said getting my wand out of my boot.

"Nice wand you have there."

"Thanks. So is yours." I heard a groan and a small voice inside my head spoke; _That is, so not appropriate! _Which I decided to ignore and just began to play.

"I let you win." he argued back.

"Sure you did Freddie." I patted his head.

"Dimples." he smirked.

"Bookend." he shot me a warning glare. "Fine, Freddie." I rolled my eyes. "I did burn my hand when one of them exploded, that's another scar to my collection." I smiled.

"So do you want to be on the Quidditch team?" he asked me.

"Yes, of course I do."

"What position?"

"I don't know, maybe a beater." I thought about it.

"I think you'd be good at that." he smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're good at hitting things." he said cautiously. I laughed.

"I'm not going to hit you. I just go into a zone when I'm fighting. I won't hit anyone unprovoked. Probably." he nodded.

"DINNER!" Mrs Weasley shouted from downstairs. I smiled at Fred, who had held his arm out.

"May I escort you to dinner?" He said in a posh accent. I laughed and said,

"You may." I took his arm and we apparated into the dining room at the same time as Chantelle and George.

"Bloody hell, you scared me." Ron jumped from behind us. I chucked and sat down next to Harry. Fred sat down next to me. I then saw Sirius sitting opposite us, glaring at us. We just grinned down at the table. Mrs Weasley made the plates float down onto the table. It was lasagna. My favourite. The drink was Butterbeer. The most wonderful drink ever invented. _You have mentioned this before, you realise that right? _It was Chantelle again. Damn her and her fast learning! _Shut it!_

She just smirked.

"Miss Howard and Miss Saunders?" Professor Dumbledore called. We looked up at him. "I would like to speak to you after dinner." he continued.

"Of course professor." We said at the same time.

"That is getting ridiculously creepy." Bill remarked. I smirked.

"You should be used to it by now, I mean with these two." Chantelle said back to him. Bill ignored her and went back to eating.

After dinner, everyone cleared out of the room, except from me, Chantelle and Dumbledore. He waited until the door was locked and he was sure everyone was out of ear shot.

"You wanted to speak to us professor?" we said.

"I have to talk about your past, in order to help understand the present." we nodded. "You understand that when your parents were killed, you went missing. We've only just found you because of an outburst of magic from both of you. But something happened to your magic. Something sealed your magic inside you, but something happened that let out an outburst of magic, what the cause was we do not know. But if we had known where you were earlier then we would have sent you a letter when you were eleven. Does this make sense so far?"

"Yes." we replied.

"So, because of your magic being hidden, you didn't do any accidental magic, thus we know where you were, as the world where you grew up in is magic-less. But to unlock your magic fully, I will need to do some ancient magic. This may tickle." he explained further. We nodded again. He closed his eyes and started muttering something. There was a small breeze filling the room, then I felt a tingling sensation everywhere in my body. It kinda did tickle a little. Then the breeze turned wilder, causing me to pull the sleeves of my jacket down. Then the plates started to smash. The glasses soon followed. Everything was shaking violently. I looked around to see everything falling off of shelves and smashing onto the floor. The tingling was replaced by a feeling of power surging through my body. It felt wonderful. Then as soon as it started, it stopped. He looked up at us and smiled. "It is done." he said, then opened the door to let us out.

"Cheers professor." I said to him as I walked out.

"You can't say 'cheers professor', to the headmaster." Chantelle hissed to me. I rolled my eyes and went to sit in the living room, where the younger people were, including Fred and George. I smiled and next to my pranking partner.

"So, what did professor Dumbledore want?" George asked. I looked at Chantelle and said,

"You can explain, I'm too lazy." I said, leaning back and putting my hands behind my head. She sighed and explained everything. Just after she had finished explaining it, the adults came into the room.

"You need to study to catch up with the others. Five years worth of it." Tonks explained.

"But, that's effort." I moaned.

"You have to. Come on." I sighed and got up, very pissed off about this and muttering the cuss words I had invented. We were led into a room, were a stack of books were. I winced at the sight of them, but I was determined to get better grades in this school.


End file.
